Many persons must kneel in performance of their work. For example, carpet installers must kneel when attaching nail strips around the periphery of the area to be carpeted. They must also kneel when the carpet sections are joined and when the carpet is stretched. This kneeling is hard on the knees unless they are protected. Other occupations also require kneeling. For example, plumbers must kneel to do plumbing work near the floor. Carpenters must kneel to do carpentry at low levels. This is particularly true in finish carpentry for the installation of baseboards, trim and cabinets. In the cargo bays of aircraft, baggage handlers must crawl and kneel to load and unload baggage.
In addition, there are non-work situations where kneeling is helpful. With any long term effort near the ground, kneeling is preferable to bending. Thus, garden work often requires kneeling for attention to plants or planting. There are pads which can be carried along and put in position for kneeling. There are foam knee pads which can be strapped around the leg so that they are presumably in position when the user wants to kneel. However, such kneepads are inconvenient, or do not remain in position. Thus, there is a need for structure which properly positions the kneepad and holds it in place.